Forever Phantom
by EmoBlackie
Summary: <html><head></head>Every person has a choice and every hero has a darkside. Danny is no exception, will he become what he fears or will new allies and lover bring him back to the light. Rated M for violence, lust, and maybe sex later in the story. Main pairing D/E</html>
1. Nightmare of a dream

Forever Phantom

In the darkest of nights, a young boy slept restlessly. His dream plagueing him with screams of torture and ultimately death. Little did this boy know, he would again have the decision to either protect the Earth and Ghost Zone or conquor and enslave its inhabitants.

This boy was Danny Fenton. Now 17, there were more than a few changes his body went through. His black hair now reached his mid back tied with a black band making it into a pony tail. He grew a few inches taller standing now at 5' 10" and his body well toned due to all the ghost fighting. His power over the years grew immensly to the point that he could keep an even match with Vlad if not being able to force him into a desperate corner. Yet it seemed something more had changed about him...his heart's alignment.

Due to recent events Danny tended to pull more to the darker side of his psyche. He often would be aggressive and it took almost all he had to control some of his more darker impulsive urges. His mind at the moment was in a battle with itself, his good half losing.

DANNY'S DREAM:

Danny floated in the empty space of blackness that was his mind. He was alone...just like how his heart felt.

"Embrace it Daniel. Embrace your hatrid." a voice hissed.

"What? Who are you? Who's there?." Danny asked looking around only to come face to face with menacing red eyes.

"Why, I'm you of course Daniel."

"No, your not me. Show yourself!" Danny yelled at the dark figure.

"Perhaps its time you had a little push." the figure responded while lighting up everything, revealing himself and Amitypark in ruins.

The figure was none other then Danny but it appeared to be a younger version of Dan Phantom. He was 17 also, still in the hazmat suit but his eyes a bloody red, he still had his forked tongue, and his snowy white hair seemed to be floating upward loose from the band that held it down. He looked like Danny but different.

"You!" Danny exclaimed charging up an ecto blast in his hands before Dan raised a to stop him.

"Come now, I'm only a dream, right Danny?" /e smirked smugly.

"The least I can do is pummel you here." Danny hissed angerly.

"Tsk-Tsk Danial. Is this why she left you? Because of your temper?"

This caused Danny to stop and put his hands to his sides as tears slowly filled his eyes.

"What do you know about pain you monster?"

"I'm you Fenton, I know everything you do. Let me ask, wouldn't it be great to return the same hate this town has shown you? I mean come now, even your family can't stand the sight of you." Dan mocked.

"Can it!" Danny yelled flying toward Dan with falling tears and his fist cocked back. But before he could land his punch, Dan disappeared.

"Ooooh, did I strike a nerve there hero? Or is it because you can see your families shame and contempt in their eyes?" Dan's voice echoed.

Danny though not physically harmed fell to his hands and knees with a heavy heart.

"Jus-just shut up and leave me alone." Danny responded weakly.

"Aww, it's the weak and unlovable freak." a voice yelled at Danny. He looked up only to see Dash pointing and laughing at him with the rest of his school at Casper High.

"Yeah, even the goth freak didn't want him." Paulina said through her laughter.

"We all knew you were a loser Fenton, whether ghost or human. The loser and reject of both worlds." Kwan stated.

"What did I tell you mister Fenton? Your fated to be a failure." Mr. Lancer spoke darkly.

Danny stood up with his head down, his bangs covering his with an expressionless face.

"What did I even see in you Danny?" Sam's voice said behind Dash. He moved to the side allowing her to come to the front of the mob followed by her new boyfriend, Tucker, and Danny's family. Danny stood there with his head still down remaining silent.

"You've got to admit bro, James is better than you." Tucker said tauntingly.

" I- I..." Danny tried to speak but was barely even over a whisper.

"Your a disappointment to our family Danny, we all wish you would just die." Hissed Jazz.

Jack only held Maddie with a look that could kill in his eyes.

"Your an abomination, we have no son." Jack stated coldly.

"Look dear, he's crying. See how weak he is?" Maddie hissed.

"H-how, y-you...?" Danny kept trying to speak but nothing would come out.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton, you think Clockwork will let you go back in time to tell yourself to get an abortion?" Sam said causing everyone to laugh.

At this, Danny looked up. His eyes changing from their usual green to red. He hissed at them with his now forked tongue.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" he yelled causing everyone to stop laughing and look at him in fear.

Once he had their attention, Danny released his ghostly wail not holding back any, turning everyone into nothing more than dust and bones. Once he stopped, he just looked at their remains coldly.

"See Daniel? Did that feel good?" Dan asked as he appeared behind Danny. Danny turned and smiled darkly.

"If only it were more gorey." he replied evily.

end 


	2. Awakened evil

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners. Enjoy part 2 of this fanfic.

Danny awoke with a cold sweat, the dream he just had was sick in every way, painful to endure, and yet somehow thrilling to his corrupting soul. He turned to look at his clock.

`Oh man, five-thirty a.m on a Saturday. I don`t know whether to sleep and have nightmares or just go out and get some air.` Danny thought to himself as he got out of his bed and got dressed.

`Maybe the ghost zone will help, besides I need to go see Clockwork about all this.`

Danny quickly went ghost smiling, happy to have gotten rid of his childish slogan. He quickly and silently phased through the walls of his home down to the lab, opening and entering the ghost portal. Somehow he felt he was at home here, somewhere where he could bring peace to himself. But his peaceful thoughts were interrupted by his darker self.

`Late night or early morning?` he chuckled.

`Shut up, you shouldn't even be talking to me.` Danny thought back.

`So true. But then if anyone found out they'd think you were crazy. Come on Daniel, let's have some fun. `

`No!` Danny screamed in his head as he suddenly began feeling himself struggling for control while flying.

`Oh look over there, its Johnny 13 and Kitty. Do you think they will want to play with us?`

" Hey punk what are you doing here in our territory? You don't belong here." Johnny yelled to him.

Danny only began laughing but it wasn't his usual laugh, this one sounded twisted, insane and slightly pained and withheld.

"Heh...heh ha ha ha. Your territory? Heh. This is my home now." Danny replied with a voice not of his own.

"Want to bet? Hey kitten get off for a sec were gonna have us a little `guy talk`."

"Fine but hurry it up. Were supposed to meet the others at the cafe' in an hour." she replied.

Both had failed to notice Danny's eye color began flashing from their usual green to red.

"Heh...Johnny ple- please..ha, c-can we call a rain check on this?" Danny wheezed out due to restraining his other half.

But his words were ignored as Johnny rode his bike up toward Danny summoning his shadow who hurled itself at Danny with its claws out. Still straining with his inner demon, Danny barely had enough time to dodge Shadow's claws that had slashed at his chest then circled back to slash at his back and left arm. All slashes deep enough to draw blood and tear through his suit. The pain just seemed to only provoke Danny until his eyes turned red as blood, his hair now flowing upward in a flame like fashion, and his tongue once again being forked and hissing toward his enemies.

"You know Johnny, I'm wondering if Kitty is tight. Maybe I should find out myself." Danny said menacingly causing Kitty to blush and Johnny's face to turn red in anger.

"That's it! Your so dead punk! SHADOW ATTACK!" Johnny screamed.

Danny only smirked as the the dark ghost charged at him only to be punched in its face then grabbed by Danny with both his hands. Shadow thrashed around struggling to get Danny off.

"I think its time you chilled out permanently you worthless excuse for a ghost." Danny said wickedly before his hands glowed a dark purple, freezing Shadow's entire body and then in one punch shattered the ghost into frozen shards.

"Shadow No!" Johnny screamed.

"I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you Johnny." Danny hissed while charging at Johnny before he could even blink and then grabbing him by the throat with his left hand.

Johnny thrashed and struggled against Danny's surprisingly strong grip stopping when he realized there was no use. Then Danny's right hand began glowing red with ecto energy.

"Johnny Johnny Johnny. You've thrown your life away before and you've done it again in the afterlife. I think its time for you to finally be laid to rest." Danny said darkly.

Both Johnny and Kitty were shocked to say the least at Danny's shift from pure hearted to evil.

"Co-come on man, your the good guy. Don't do this." Johnny pleaded.

"Perhaps you didn't get the memo Johnny but there's a new Phantom in town and this one doesn't hold back nor play by the rules."

"Please Danny, your better than this." Kitty behind him said trying to snap Danny back into his senses.

Danny only turned his head around smiling not even flinching from the fact his neck did a complete twist while his body remained facing away from Kitty with his grasp still on Johnny's throat. He then threw Johnny on a floating platform below them, freezing him to it all the way to his neck in ice.

"Now to claim my prize." Danny said darkly with lust evident in his eyes.

"D-do-don't make me banish you forever Danny." Kitty said fearfully before being pinned down on another platform by Danny.

"Ha ha ha, I'd like to see you try that with your lips ripped off your face." Danny threatened as he held Kitty's hands above her head with one hand and his other roaming her helpless body. All she could do was moan as Danny began massaging her left breast while also pinching the nipple.

"I wonder how you taste." He said breathlessly before kissing and biting her neck hard enough to make her bleed green ectoplasm.

"Leave Kitty out of this, your fight is with me!" an angry Johnny yelled out.

Danny only hissed before standing up and floating towards the helpless Johnny. His hand glowed once again red, prepared to strike the final blow to the biker boy.

"Goodbye and good..."

" Noooo! Please Danny don't do this." begged a crying Kitty who got between Danny and Johnny.

He didn't know why but somehow her tears caused him stir within himself. A part of him felt for her...she was on the verge of losing someone she loved. A pain that was more than familiar with Danny.

"I...NOOO! This body is mine, MINE! And these are my prey, you can't just...AAARRRGGGHHH!" As the voice of Dan screamed and began to ebb away, Danny's soon returned to him. His eyes soon turned back to green, his hair went back to his mid back and his tongue back to normal. He looked at both Kitty and Johnny with sorrowful eyes before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered before flying away.

After he was gone, Kitty used her ecto energy to start melting Johnny out of his ice prison.

"What's wrong with him Johnny?" Kitty asked.

"I dont't know kitten but the punk's got major issues. Like Plasmius and Pariah Dark issues. We have to hurry, he's heading for all the other ghost. We have to warn them."

"Okay" Kitty replied though she couldn't help but think on the recent events.

`God Danny, I hope you'll be okay.` she thought to herself continuing unfreezing Johnny.


	3. Intent to lust, Desiree to kill

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owner. Enjoy

Danny flew as fast as he could away from Kitty and Johnny. He was ashamed and felt completely disgusted with himself, this wasn't what he wanted at all. Each passing day he felt himself slipping more and more into the dark void where Dan dowelled.

`How could this have happened? Why me? Haven't I sacrificed enough being the hero?` Danny thought to himself angerly.

`None of this is supposed to happen.` Danny stopped flying. `Maybe..I'm just not cut out to be the hero anymore.`

Needless to say, Danny felt slightly better for the fact Dan didn't butt in and make him feel worse. But unbeknown to Danny though, his `Dan` side was still recovering from being forcefully submerged back into the depths of Danny's mind. However, Danny was forced to put his thoughts aside when blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Oh man, now what?" he asked himself aloud.

Off in the distance he could hear what sounded like music, in fact it was Mozart. Following it, he came across a lone floating rock platform with a fairly large cafe' in the center.

`Ha, you've got to be kidding me. Since when do ghost drink coffee? I have got to check this out.` he chuckled to himself.

He flew to its doors before his ghost sense began going off like crazy.

"What the...hell?" He said as he opened the door and walked inside.

Now he knew exactly why his ghost sense was going off the way it was. Most of all the villains he's ever faced was here. Eyes were on him in an instant and none were any friendlier than the last. Desiree was sitting with Penelope and Bertrand while the Box Ghost sat with the Lunch Lady and Technus. The Fright Knight was sitting with Prince Aragon, Freakshow, and Lydia. They all looked ready to launch at him until a table was turned over and there was yelling.

"Geez Skulker, I'd of hoped you'd have taken the news a lot better than this." Ember's voice said calmly, not at all phased by Skulker's anger.

"Why on Earth would you end a relationship with the ghost zone's greatest ghost hunter? You should feel privileged to even have had the title of my girlfriend." Skulker yelled with anger.

"Let's go into the basics of why then Dipstick. One, we never spend time together. Two, you are not the ghost zone's greatest ghost hunter. And three, you are not at all great in bed. I mean seriously, you don't even have a cock!" Ember yelled mockingly with no shame at all causing every ghost to laugh at Skulker, even Danny chuckled.

Skulker's eyes widened but then narrowed in pure rage.

"You..Little..Whore!" he growled.

"Hey, dickless wonder, who are you calling a *SMACK*

Ember didn't even get to finish her sentence before Skulker knocked her into the wall across the room causing all of the ghost to gasp in shock and Danny to become angered. Skulker walked to Ember lifting her by her shirt and made her face him.

"This is a mistake you won't live to regret." He hissed.

"F-fuck you no nuts." she replied spitting out green blood onto his face.

"Hey Skulker! Pick on somebody your own size." Danny yelled.

After wiping the green blood off his face and tossing Ember aside he approached Danny.

"Stay out of this whelp, this doesn't concern you." Skulker replied not worried by the dark looks he was getting from Danny and some of the other ghosts there.

Danny just ignored him, and floated past him towards Ember helping her up, and shocking everyone in the cafe' by his action.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely.

"I'm fine Dipstick." she paused to look at her feet.

" But thanks for asking. You look a little roughed up yourself." Ember stated noticing the slashes on his body in which she couldn't deny was sexy to her.

"Ye-yeah, ran into some trouble on the way here." he said nervously following Ember's eyes that were now scanning his entire body making him feel uncomfortable.

`She's hot, don't you think Daniel?' Dan spoke Danny's head.

`Oh no. Now.`

`Oh yes Daniel, I'm back.`

Danny suddenly collapsed on his knees feeling Dan's presence spread throughout his body.

"Oh come on, the whelp is already on the ground before I even touched him." Skulker mocked.

"World's greatest ghost hunter huh? Skulker I think your poor performance over the years gives you grounds for...termination." Danny hissed having transformed to his `Dan` side once again.

He stood up and turned toward Ember who oddly enough, found his new appearance and attitude to be that of a wet dream of the perfect man. Danny grabbed her hips and pulled her close leaning to nibble on her left ear lobe before whispering.

"How about when I'm through with tin can over there, we head back to your place for a little fun?" he hissed seductively licking her ear with his tongue.

Ember moaned and could only nod in response as she felt herself weak in the knees. Danny smirked and grabbed her butt shocking everyone there including Ember who for the first time in her afterlife blushed. Even Fright Knight's eyes widened in disbelief while a majority of the ghost there spat out whatever they were eating or drinking.

"Psst. What's with the ghost kid today?" Bertrand whispered to Penelope.

"I don't know..But I like it." she smiling dreamily at Danny while Desiree withheld the same look of desire in her eyes.

Danny turned back toward Skulker.

"Okay mister no dick, here's how its gonna go down. I'm gonna beat you to a pulp then bang your girlfriend later, how does that sound?" Danny said smugly.

"Why you little brat!" Skulker spat out before charging at Danny with a blade from his right wrist.

He had begun slashing at Danny repeatedly only for him to easily dodge Skulker's attacks while he charged his right hand with red ecto energy and punched Skulker in the chest. But rather than Holding Back, danny's fist went through Skulker and out the other side of his back. Skulker stumbled backwards pulling himself off of Danny's still glowing red fist.

"My-my suit. Yo-you could've killed me." Skulker said in disbelief.

Danny only smirked. "I know."

It was at that moment Danny's red ecto energy around his fist turned into a blade. He charged at Skulker who did his best to block the assault but each of Danny's swipes were quick and powerful until finally the arm that had Skulker's blade was severed. And following after that were his other arm and two legs, causing the self proclaimed ghost hunter to fall onto his back helpless.

"You can't do this. You don't do this kind of thing. Please spare me, I beg of you." Skulker pleaded.

"You've been a pest to me for far too long Skulker. Its time I treat you like the insect you are and crush you, literally." Danny said darkly lifting his left foot and prepared to stomp on Skulker's head knowing the real him was safely tucked away there...but not for long.

But before he could deliver the final blow, a red mist escaped his lips and in the distance a motorcycle could be heard. He put his foot back down to the ground and let his blade disappear.

"I'm short on time at the moment insect, but don't worry. I'll be sure to come back and finish what I started." Danny said menacingly while hissing his tongue causing Skulker to gulp in fear.

Danny then walked to Ember and turned to the rest of the ghost.

"And to the rest of you, there's a new Danny Phantom in town. And very soon you'll be given a choice to join me or be destroyed. I will rule all of you, lets go babe."

And at that moment, they were gone in a whirlwind of blue flames just seconds before Johnny and Kitty came in. They both looked at Skulker trying to lean himself up against a table and the eyes of the ghost there. Some indicating fear, some with desire, and others with envy.

"Damn it, were too late Kitten." Johnny said.

"What do you two know about this? Where did the child obtain this new power?" Desiree asked.

"Yes indeed, explain yourselves. For this boy has threatened to enslave us all." Called out the Fright Knight.

All eyes turned to Johnny and Kitty and began throwing question after question at them.

"Okay okay shut it. Trust me, we'll tell you what we know but first...where's Ember?" Kitty asked worriedly.

All eyes just blinked and looked away from her while some face were blushing. Fright Knight just coughed.

"Ahem, she's a bit...preoccupied. But do not worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. But do continue your information on the halfa."

Kitty frowned but began anyway telling them about how they were the first one's to be victims to Phantom's wrath.

Phew...Yes there will be a lemon next chapter. Guess with who. ;)


	4. Screams of a Rocker girl

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Enjoy part four of Forever Phantom.

A swirl of blue flames appeared in what looked like a small single bedroom apartment and when it dispersed, both Danny and Ember appeared. Danny, still controlled by Dan, took the time to observe his new surroundings. The walls had been littered with old concert tickets, KISS posters as well as other posters of bands before Danny's time, and even autographed T-shirts. There was a single bed in the far right corner and the carpet was red while the walls were painted blue.

"What a cozy place you have Mclain." Danny said smiling lustfully.

"Um, thanks dipstick." Ember replied with a slight blush on her face.

In her entire afterlife, never had she been as nervous as she was now. She was used to performing in front of thousands of fans and even when she was alive, nothing could have prepared her for this moment. The guys she dated were always bad boys but Danny...The way he was now was far more intriguing then any of them combined.

Over the years, she like everyone else was used to seeing the respectful, good hearted and well mannered Danny Phantom and even then she had found him to be cute. To put it simply, she had secretly had a crush on Danny but never once tried to pursue the hero knowing that their ambitions would have torn them apart. But now here he was with a new ego not to mention nearly killing her recent ex Skulker and publicly displaying his desire for her in front of damn near the entire ghost zone.

Ember never being big on emotions was both nervous and...happy? Yes, she was happy to finally have the chance with the ghost boy that she never had before. Yet still, in the back of her mind she could sense the unsettling emotions that emanated off of the new Danny. They were of hate, pain, and even lust but his lust seemed to be for other things than just her, other than any girl for that matter. Perhaps it was power, and even when she tried to get the answers from his now red eyes, all that came from them was a desire for destruction, blood, and control.

"So what's with the new you?" she asked tentatively, moving to sit on her bed with him immediately following.

"I've recently discovered that being the all good hearted hero isn't as rewarding as I once thought. I wanted change and now here I am."

"You don't seem to be yourself, especially with the changes to your ghost form."

"Heh heh, this form represents power and strength. You like?" He winked to her smiling.

Ember paused to think on that. Part of her had hoped he would one day switch sides and that part of her was what made her want to rip off his clothes and take him like a sex crazed vixen. But another part of her just wished they would fall for each other even with him and his goody good nature. That was the part of him that she had over time gradually fell for. Either way, she had him for the moment and wanted to make every second of it count.

"Yes." she finally replied.

"Then why don't we get started miss Mclain." Danny said moving closer to her.

Summoning enough courage within herself, she grabbed Danny's shirt and pounced on him making his back hit the bed while attacking his lips hungrly. Danny only smirked against her lips before he kissed back and began tracing his tongue against her lips silently asking for entrance which she happily granted. His tongue currently being that of a snake's, felt strange to her yet still added the erotic sensation that she so sought.

To Danny, she tasted delicious. Delicious for the fact she was like him or so he believed. Her lust for power, cocky attitude, bad mouth, and sexual energy. Yes, he was going to make sure that the ghost rocker would scream out his name in pleasure and her body shake and tremble at his touch. She was going to be his to dominate.

"Mmmm." Ember moaned sensually from the intensity of their make out.

Again he smirked while his hands began exploring the soft skin of her back before his fingers began tugging on her shirt. She understood his message and stopped kissing him long enough to remove it, revealing a dark purple strapless bra. She was a C-cup Danny had guessed and was very content with that.

"Are you gonna undress or am I going to have to do it for you." she said winking at him.

He smiled. "Either or would be fine really, in the end your mine." he said leaning up to kiss her before turning intangible and letting his hazmat suit fall off leaving him in his boxers then tossed it on the floor.

In one swift motion he flipped her onto her back and began kissing and sucking on her neck before biting it hard enough to draw blood. Ember gasped and moaned loudly, raking her nails against his back causing two pairs of identical scratch marks on each shoulder blade both deep enough to draw blood. The pain for them was exhilerating, making both of them feel more alive with each passing moment between them. Danny's grunts and growls of pleasure were like music to the girl's ears, never in her entire life nor afterlife for that matter, had any man given her as much pleasure as Danny was giving her now.

"Ohhh God. H-how did you get so good at this?" she moaned out.

"I've had time to observe and practice babe. Other than that, just going off of pure instinct." Danny said before continuing lapping up the rest of the green blood before tearing off her bra.

Danny wasted no time before latching his mouth on her left breast and letting his snake like tongue wrap around her nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Ember screamed out. "Please don't stop."

Due to his actions, Ember involuntarily bucked against Danny's crotch making him buck back out of pure lust.

"Shit Ember." he murmured against her breast.

Danny repeated this action to her other breast while slipping off Ember's pants and then panties. Danny stopped and moved back up to face Ember who looked back at him through half lided eyes hoping Danny would quit the foreplay and just take her.

"Are you ready to scream for me rock star?" he whispered in her ear.

She weakly nodded and Danny began tracing his tongue down her chest to her naval until finally he reached her biting down on it. Ember's hands released Danny's shoulders and grasped the blanket on the bed as she let out a loud scream before screaming even louder than that when Danny added two fingers inside her. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on her clit as he quickened the pace of thrusting his fingers in and out of the blue haired ghost.

"Uh-uh-uh, oh God Danny! This feels so good. Oh." Ember cried out.

Ember then began bucking and grinding into Danny's face and fingers, moaning his name out in pure bliss until finally her inner walls clamped down on them indicating her orgasm. All she could do was pant to try and get her erratic breathing back under control while Danny licked his fingers clean.

"Mmm, Ember you taste magnificent. I could do that for hours though still this is only the tip of the ice burg. Are you ready for the full thing?"

"Yes *pant* God yes Danny. *pant* Please don't make me wait." she answered breathlessly.

"Okay lets..." Danny started to say before his hood half spoke in his head.

`Hello? Heeelllooo? I know you hear me, now answer!`

Danny's face grimaced.

"Ember I'll be back momentarily." he said quickly flying into the bathroom leaving behind a disappointed and confused Ember.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself.

Danny shut the door.

`What do you want Daniel? I'm very busy.` Dan thought back.

`I can see that. Stop this right now or so help me I'll...`

`Tell me, what are you going to do Daniel? I'm in control now.`

`I'll- I'll cock block you.` Danny threatened.

`You'd cock block yourself? Ha, I'd like to see you try.`

At that moment Danny's right hand made a fist and then slammed itself into his crotch. Danny let out a gasp doubling over in pain and biting his lip to keep from crying out.

` Why you little insolent..`

His fist raised again threatening another blow.

`Okay okay runt. You can have your body back, I don't know how you did it but I should be the only one controlling this body right now`

`Remember Dan, whatever you can do, I can too.`

It was then after a few minutes of internal struggle Danny finally had control of his body forcing Dan back inside.

`Mark my words Daniel, you will be mine.` Dan hissed.

`You'll be gone well before then.` Danny replied in the same dark tone.

`I always enjoyed challenges unlike you Daniel but in the meantime lets see how you fair with a sexually frustrated Ember Mclain. I will recover and when I do, I will have control.`

Once Dan's voice was gone, Danny walked back out taking note he was with both pain in his groin and back.

"Danny what took you so long? And why do you look...?" Ember started to say.

"Back to normal? Long story, look Ember I'm sorry we've gotten this far. Lately things have been hectic for me and...well we shouldn't do this. I don't love you, I'm sorry." he said apathetically.

These words hurt Ember more than the flames that took her life. And though hurt with teary eyes, her hair flared red in anger causing Danny to jump a little in fear.

"SO WAS THIS ALL A GAME TO YOU! SAVING ME FROM SKULKER? TRYING TO-TO...FUCK ME!" Ember screamed.

"Ember its more complicated than that." Danny said feeling guilty as ever.

"Just get out! I hate you!" she screamed putting her head in her hands crying.

Danny grabbed his clothes and floated to the door and was about to phase through when Ember made one last statement.

"I can't believe I thought you liked me." she said barely loud enough to hear.

Danny froze at this. He had his heart broken only six months earlier by Sam, he felt with that and with Dan taking control of him, that he wasn't ready to pursue a new relationship. But due to both care and the hero still in him made him not want to leave. Instead he dropped his clothes, floated to the bed, and wrapped his arms around the crying Ember who then leaned in and cried onto his chest. Once she stopped crying she looked at him with cold eyes pushing herself away from him.

"Why are you still here?" she hissed.

"I-I don't know really. I don't want to leave you alone." he replied mournfully.

"I don't need your pity dipstick."

"Ember..."

"I was better off with Skulker."

At this, Danny's eyes flashed a brighter green remembering how Skulker hit her without remorse. That was the one time he actually felt good for Dan taking over in that moment.

"I-I like you." he said more to himself then her.

"What?"

"I like you okay? Its just things have been going fast for me, I'm not even sure if I'm ready to go that far. Hell we haven't even had a date yet. I'm still not over the fact I've had my heart broken by the one I thought cared for me the most." Danny blurted out and turning his head away from Ember.

Ember was shocked by this revelation and in her heart she now knew that this was the real Danny. She scooted closer to him.

"So that really wasn't the real you earlier was it?" she asked softly.

He kept silent for a moment before replying.

"I'm a threat to the ghost zone and my world Ember. All the pain I've endured in my life is being used against me making me into this monster. Do you know what that's like?"

"I was human once babypop, maybe my experiences aren't exactly like yours but I can definately say I've had my fair share of pain but I feel that your strong enough to overcome this. But if that wasn't you earlier then why didn't you fight against it?" she said turning Danny's head to face her.

"Part of me didn't want to. Kissing you made me feel more alive than when I was with..." he stopped himself then looked down.

" I understand Danny." she said once again making him face her.

"Wo-would you wait for me to decide and fully know what I want?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure thing babypop. But you have to do something for me." she said eyeing his boxers.

"But..." he tried to speak but she placed a finger on his lips.

"How about today we pretend everything is alright and forget About everything else?" she asked kissing his neck while pushing him back onto the bed.

"I..." He again tried to speak when Ember's hand traveled into his boxers and slowly began stroking him to groan and gasp from the initial shock.

Once he was semi hard she began placing soft caressing kisses on his chest, admiring the hard and well toned but soft muscles. She continued until she came to his boxers and quickly tossed them aside while continuing to stroke him until he was at his full length. She let out a small gasp of surprise at his length which was roughly 10 inches.

`If all males in his family were hung like this, its no wonder Danny's ghost hunting mother never left her dimwitted husband or she could have genuinely loved him.` Ember thought to herself.

With her hand still grasped upon his member she gave him a tentative lick at the tip causing Danny to grasp the blanket as Ember did before. Seeing the response she wanted from him, she slowly took him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat and whatever she couldn't fit in, her hand was there to jack him off. She began slowly swirling her tongue over all she could reach while bobbing her head up and down gently scraping her teeth upon him.

"Oh God Ember." Danny moaned out gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

After about 3 minutes of this, Danny stopped her then turned her over onto her back. He took the time to look over her naked body and he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hips were luscious, her skin in his opinion was as soft as the clouds of the heavens above, in short her entire body was sculpted into perfection and he would wonder now and forever what did she ever see in him that made her want him over anyone else. Ember blushed as Danny eyes travelled over every inch of her nude body.

"Um, Danny?" she asked nervously.

He snapped out of his day dream and then smiled.

"Heh, I was just admiring how beautiful you are Ember."

Ember's face brightened in joy. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself babypop."

"Are you sure you want to do this? He asked looking into her eyes. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

From this statement alone Ember knew this was the real Danny she secretly had had a crush on over the years, the very one she had fought with countless of times, the one `good` guy that could turn her heart into silly putty with just one sentence.

" Yes Danny."

And with that he moved himself in between her legs and placed them on his shoulders before plunging deep inside her, causing her to let out a long deep moan of pleasure. He started slowly at first letting her adjust to his size then began pistoning in and out of her.

"Oh God Danny! This feels so fucking good! Harder! Harder!" Ember screamed at the top of her lungs.

Danny happily obliged and groaned when Ember's nails dug into his back. He then leaned down and kissed her, biting her bottom lip causing her to yelp. Then released it and leaned towards her ear.

"Ember your so fucking tight." Danny said huskily while continuing his assault into her.

Sweat began pouring onto their bodies as their lust took to new heights both feeling a state of euphoria that neither had ever attained before. Both knew they would be addicted and both definately doubted this would be the only time they did this.

"Uh-uh-uh. Babypop I'm so close. Cum inside of me, I want you to cum inside of me!" she screamed.

A few more thrusts and both hit their orgasms hard. Her inner walls clamping down upon him releasing her warm nectar and in response caused him to release his seed into her overflowing her womb both yelling the others name in a pure passionate bliss. They were sure someone would hear but they didn't care in the slightest. Danny rolled off out of her, put the blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her forehead. Ember snuggled up next to him, both with more than happy smiles on their faces as they fell asleep dreaming of a better tomorrow, basking in their afterglow of their love making.

Okay first lemon ever written and I honestly had no idea how hard it is. I give props to all lemon writers. :) Anyways review, and let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions and critiques.


	5. moment of clarity

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Enjoy part 5 of forever Phantom.

It had to have been at least seven hours before Danny woke up. His eyes fluttered open to a candle lit room. The candles were burning blue flames, six in all, placed next to one another on a mantle across the room.

`She must've gotten up at some point.` he thought to himself looking down at the flaming haired girl that now rested on his chest sleeping soundly.

To Danny, she looked like an angel and even through all the chaos at the moment for some reason she brought peace to him. He could see himself giving his heart to her but just not now. He wanted them to both be clear headed as well as prove to one another that they were real and not some game like he and Sam was. He just simply could not take another heartbreak again. Still he smiled a bit at her before placing a small gentle kiss to her forehead causing her to smile and snuggle closer to him.

"Mmmm, I see your awake too dipstick." she said with her eyes still closed.

"I take it you slept well too?" He asked.

"Better than I have been in a while."

"Is that because we haven't fought and I haven't had to throw you in the thermos?" Danny chuckled.

Ember turned her head to look at him, opening her eyes with a hint of annoyance in them.

"Don't kill the mood you ass." she replied jokingly.

"Wasn't trying to, your just so irresistibly cute when your mad."

"I'll keep that in mind Phantom." she said before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Danny kissed her back, tracing is his tongue on the outside of her lips and she opened them granting the access he so seeked. He began to feel her nipples hardened and gently raised his left to massage her right breast. Ember moaned at his touch and could feel herself becoming wet with anticipation before she pulled away from him trying not to get too carried away.

"Not that I'm trying to kick you out nor interfere with what we both want trust me but, don't you need to be back at home with your family before they notice your missing?"

At this Danny shot up with fear in his eyes.

"Holy crap yeah I do. I'm so dead when I get home." he groaned placing his head in his hands.

Ember only giggled before sitting up as well and leaning her head to rest on his right shoulder.

"At least then you could spend your afterlife with me." she smirked.

"You'd absolutely love that wouldn't you" he said while once again kissed the top of her head causing the flames of her hair to flare up.

"Minus the you dying part..Yeah I would actually."

Danny was about to say more when Ember's door was kicked in revealing a very pissed Kitty, Johnny, and Skulker.

"Alright ghost boy, where's...?" Kitty stopped in shock looking back and forth between the articles of clothing on the floor and the couple (obviously nude) sitting up in the bed.

Johnny smirked. "Bow chicka bow wow." he said receiving angry stairs from everyone in the room.

"Johnny not now. This is not the time to joke around." Kitty scolded.

"Sorry kitten."

Danny and Skulker's eyes met, both glaring daggers at each other. Danny hoped out of the bed holding the blanket at the bottom of his waist with one hand while charging green ecto energy with the other. Ember used the bed's sheets to cover herself glaring at the intruders.

"Geez, haven't any of you heard of knocking first!" Ember yelled with anger.

"And obviously you've never heard of keeping your legs closed." Skulker replied smugly causing both Danny and Ember's eyes to glow green in aggravation.

"You can shove it tin can or does Danny have to give you a reminder of today's lesson?" Ember said darkly.

"Ember why? Your dating Skulker, why would you cheat on him with the guy that nearly killed him?" asked Kitty worriedly.

"Okay girlfriend one, were no longer dating and two, I like Danny, especially since he stood up for me after metal butt over there hit me earlier."

Both Kitty and Johnny glared at Skulker which caused him to slowly back away toward toward the doorway.

Oh really? He left that part out when he asked to join with us to save you." hissed Kitty, her right hand powering up with ecto energy.

"Uh heh, well look at the time, I'm missing my study on purple back gorillas." stated Skulker nervously before flying off but not before Danny blasted energy toward his butt making him yell and in pain.

Once he was gone, both Johnny and Kitty turned toward Danny not forgetting today's earlier events.

"Ember don't you know that your new boyfriend is well, insane!" Johnny said eyeing Danny darkly.

"Calm down there biker boy, I already know about his darker side but this is good Danny now. See? Besides, I've liked him before all this started happening." Ember stated confidently.

Both johnny and Kitty took note that Danny was in fact not his darker self and relaxed a little.

"Everyone I'm deeply sorry for earlier and I wish I could explain what's going on with me but even I don't know." Danny stated sadly looking down.

"Maybe I can assist." a voice rang out before Clockwork appeared.

"Clockwork?" Danny said shocked at the random appearance of the master of time but also fearful because he knew it didn't mean well if he ever left his tower.

"Yes my young apprentice, I bring dark news about the future that is too come. Kitty, Johnny, Ember you are all welcome to come to my tower for explanations if you wish. At this point in time, Daniel will need many allies to face this threat."

"I'm down if you are Kitty." Johnny said.

Kitty looked at Danny who looked at her with sad eyes obviously still feeling horrible about what he did to her.

"I do want to help Phantom out in return for helping all of us and most recently my girlfriend Ember. I'm down."

Danny smiled.

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Danny said cheerily.

Clockwork only coughed and turned his head while both Kitty and Johnny snickered.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Hey dipstick, forgetting something?" Ember winked at him.

Danny blinked for a second before it him.

"Oh yeah um, can me and Ember get some privacy to get dressed first." he said blushing.

Sorry for not updating sooner. Lots of storms in my area and I'm easily distracted by rain and thunder, I simply enjoy it but not the tornado watches, they however suck. R & R my loyal fans. :)


	6. The war path

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Enjoy part six of forever Phantom.

Clockwork's Tower:

The four ghost teens could do nothing but watch in wonder as Clockwork worked. Most of the screens were scratchy with the exception of four but even then you could hardly make out the images nor the words spoken.

"As you can see, Daniel's recent `urges` has set everything off balance and now there are two possible futures for you Daniel. You are now beyond the power of fate and destiny, and in time will have to make a decision that will decide your future path." Clockwork said.

"Is there anyway to see them?" Danny asked.

"I've tried clearing the images yet this time it is beyond my power to see your fate. Not even the observers can help. But in the meantime however, you four must prepare yourselves. Daniel, your 18th birthday will be when it all begins."

"What? That's in 6 months, what's going to happen?"

"I cannot say my young apprentice but I will say is that an even far more powerful ghost villain shall appear, capable of dooming this dimension and your own."

Danny's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"You always speak in riddles old man. Your never really here to help at all." Danny said darkly only to have Ember elbow him in the ribs and then kiss his cheek.

Danny shook his head and his green eyes quickly returned.

"Sorry about that. But what am I supposed to do about my `other` self?" Danny asked

"You must endure it Daniel for it also plays a major role in the future yet to come. My only suggestions would be for all of you to train and raise an army."

"Woah woah back up. I can understand the training part but raise an army? What are we doing, going to war?" Johnny asked.

Clockwork who was in his elderly form soon shifted to his child form before floating to Johnny 13.

"Yes Johnny, that's exactly what is to come. Your opponent will not only be the most powerful ghost in history but will also command an army that will kill ghost and humans without mercy. They will be as cold and as heartless as their master."

"In other words ghosts will have to work with humans again huh?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Clockwork replied shifting to his adult form.

"This all seems too familiar Clockwork. Who you just described is the ghost king and my babypop..." Ember stopped to see Johnny, Kitty, and clockwork raise an eyebrow at her as her and Danny looked away blushing.

"I mean Danny here has already beaten him and is now even stronger than he was when fighting him before." Ember finished.

Clockwork turned to her and for the first time made a genuine smile too a confused Danny and Ember. This caused Ember to get uncomfortable and then move closer to Danny grasping his hand.

"In time you will know who you will face and in that time I hope you and Daniel will be ready." Clockwork stated.

The four ghost teens nodded then all bid their goodbyes to the Master of Time. Once they were gone Clockwork then turned to the monitors and the scratchy images on the four screens each cleared. One of them was Jazz, Sam, her boyfriend James and Tucker, all wearing black tuxes and dresses, and were all looking down into what appeared to be a crib.

"Their so adorable, I wish `he` could see them." Jazz said sadly.

"How is she holding up?" Tucker asked.

"As best as she can. She out of all of us is probably taking it the hardest. If `his` choice was the right one, why is he dead too along with that monster?" Sam said both hurt and angry. Her boyfriend James just held her tighter until she relaxed into his body.

"He's done so much for all of us. I can't believe he's gone. He always seemed to manage to bring the good in us all even with his worst enemies." James commented and everyone nodded.

At that moment the Lunch Lady appeared.

"Alright dearies the memorial service is starting and she'll need you to support her even though she won't admit it. She's always been a solo fire cracker." the lunch lady said cheerily trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes ma'am." they all said in unison.

"I'll watch the little ones until you and the mother return. And remember, not all of him is lost And gone." The lunch lady said lovingly.

Everyone nodded and left the nursery one by one, Tucker stopped and then turned to the lunch lady with teary eyes and a smile.

"Your right, not all of him is gone. We still have our memories and his legacy." Tucker said while pointing at the baby girl and boy sleeping together soundly, a ghostly aura on both children.

Clockwork looked down for a brief moment before turning to another screen. This one was Danny in his ghost form on his knees in front of a lone grave in the rain at night.

"I never wanted this to happen to you. We may have had our fights, some more painful than the last." Danny chuckled a bit. "But in the end of it all I think I loved you. No...I did love and care about you and still do even if no else could see that. You gave everything up, even your life just to save me. I won't let it go to waste, that I promise." At this Danny stood up his eyes glowing a bright green and his hair moved with the wind. His eyes looked determined and strong, without fear. This was the face and embodiment of a true hero.

Clockwork again turned to look at a third screen and on this one, a shadowy figure was sitting on a throne. His red eyes stared down lustfully at the women both ghost and human at his feet, nude and resting their eyes. All of these women he had either fought in the past and others he had dated or fawned over when there was still warmth left in his heart but there was none now.

The fright Knight appeared in front of the throne and kneel.

"My lord." Fright Knight said.

"What news do you bring me loyal servant?" the dark figure asked.

"We have found her as well as a few more surviving rebels."

"Good, we will leave at once. Lets make preparation for my new love slave. I always found her fiery attitude and fiery blue hair to be...sexually exotic." the figure said licking his lips with his forked tongue.

"My lord?"

"Is there more?"

"Yes my lord, there were two young children, one boy and one girl, she's their mother and..."

"I'm the...the..." the dark figure stood moth agape in shock before his eyes flashed a blood red in anger.

"They shall not escape me. I knew it, I knew from the moment I saw them the first time that they were..Damn! Their not dead, she lied to me." the dark figure roared.

Clockwork finally came to the final screen. It was a boy with eyes with no pupils, his body was shrouded in shadows and his ghostly aura resembled that of fire.

"Please don't do this." Ember screamed at the expressionless boy surrounded by shadows.

Another female was at his other side, her body had leaves covering her most sacred parts but still revealed he cleavage and shapely thighs. Her eyes were a solid green and her hair was black...it was Sam.

"Come on. Be with me and we can rule both worlds together. You are my true love." Sam purred seductively to the boy.

"Please your better than this. Think about us. About our future...you know I'm..Just please, I love you, I can't live without you." Ember said through teary eyes.

The boy looked torn between the two women. "I-I..." the boy started to say but the screens suddenly turned off and cracked.

Clockwork shook his head. This isn't what he wanted for the boy. After stopping his future self, clockwork had hoped peace and happiness would follow...not this.

"Make the right choice Daniel, make the right choice." clockwork said to himself.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. FIRSTLY I'd like to send a special thank you out to Kixen who has been so kindly posting these stories up for you since I'm without a computer. Be sure to send your thank you's...or be devoured by Hannibal. RxR. :)


	7. Author Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**Hello wonderful brothers and sisters of fanfiction, I am in need of some assistance as to how I'm going to pen my next projects. I do apologize for my absence and not updating on my stories, I blame college. Nonetheless I have much free time now so any suggestions, requests, or even advice about my work that would be much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy what I've made for you so far. I will also thank the people who have read my stories and have favorite them or me. And an even special thanks to the friends who helped post much of my work up here when I wasn't around a computer. Yall know who you are so don't be shy. Remember, reviews better the writer even if you only use two words I will still be very pleased that you took the time out to do so. Thank you.**

**P.S. If anyone at all has any F.E.A.R story ideas or suggestions I want to bring them to life. So please if you have something in your mind that you want to see come to life PM me with your idea.**

**Emoblackie out**


End file.
